The installation of solar panel arrays on residential roofs can be arduous and time-consuming. Depending on the array design, the components required to install the array can make the installation process even more difficult. Many of the assembly components require special tools or are generally difficult to install because they are utilized after the solar panels modules are arranged or positioned on their support elements. This is particularly true when the elements must be installed on a roof that links to a rail guide for supporting the solar panel array.
In a typical support rail guide system, solar panel modules are arranged across the top of several rail guides. This may occur, for example, by using mounting clamps that secure solar panel modules along the top of the rail guide. The rail guides in turn are supported to a roof by flashings.
The clamping devices, like those disclosed in the '606 Publication, which this application incorporates by reference, are examples of clamping assemblies used to secure a solar panel module to the top of a rail guide. These clamping assemblies are typically installed as a mid-clamp within the solar panel array. When positioned along the lower end of the solar panel array, the clamp assembly is exposed and can have an unsightly appearance. The present invention provides a sleeve that fits and snaps onto the clamp assembly and covers the assembly so that the assembly can be used as an end clamp without exposing the parts of the assembly on the lower end of the array. The present invention is also easy to install, use, and manufacture.